Young
by Xanaischemical
Summary: After asking Lovina to prom and getting dissed infront of the whole lunch period, Antonio finds something he shouldn't. Gillian and Francis promise to help, but what happens when Lovi finds out his plan? Genderbend AU with a highschool setting. c:
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry! I've always been so scared to post something here, incase I'd get bad reviews! D: Not that I'm a sissy. Dx I'm home sick today, so I thought I'd start something! And if the next chapter is supremely delayed, sorry! This is warning as Yuri. :D This fanfic is veeeryyyyy loosely based on the song "Young" by Hollywood Undead. I was listening to that song on repeat when I wrote this… o_o It bothers me a lot when authors don't give enough info on the story, so you can imagine it however you want. But I wanna say that This is PruCan, USUK/slight FrUK, and Spamano. Mostly Spamano, because I'm "Spain" and this is dedicated to my dear friend Nova, who is my little "Romano"~ They're all seniors, except the Vargas' and Ally, who are juniors. This is GENDERBEND AU. :D The genderbent characters includeeee: S. Italy (Lovina), Prussia (Gillian, Or Gil), Canada (Maddie), and North Italy (Felicia). If I decide on others, then I'll let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (dang it) or Hollywood Undead (also dangit.) So, enjoy~!**

"Hey man. Get your head out of the window and listen to me." Another rough shake on his shoulder, and another threat to close the window on his head. Gil would never do that to him. Then he'd be headless. And that wouldn't be awesome. The argument went on between the albino driving and the blonde.

"Fine, fine." The brunette pulled his head back in the window, his hair more messy than usual from the wind. Francis, the blonde in the car, fixed his hair for him while murmuring in French. Gil laughed, turning down the street Francis' house was on. "Man, I can't believe she completely dissed you in front of everyone when you asked her." Francis shot a glare at the white haired girl. "Mon chere, that's not something to laugh at. Antoine loves her; don't make fun of that-"

Before he could finish, Antonio opened the door and got out, leaving Francis a way out of the middle seat in the front. "Here's your stop, Franny. And it's okay. Gil jokes. It's not a bad thing." A bright, but ultimately fake smile shone towards the driver and passenger, as the blonde climbed out. "I know, Antoine. But still, la'mour is not something Gillian should take so lightly." A glare, a few footsteps, and the French teenager was gone. Antonio climbed back into the car, buckling the passenger seatbelt, glad that there was finally enough room. Francis insisted that Antonio sit on his own lap. Which he did. Uncomfortably. While in the mist of his thoughts, a boyish, yet girly voice sounded in the car. "Y'know I was kidding, right? Maybe Lovina isn't the right girl for you, Toni…" Antonio just nodded, the fake smile dissolving into a depressed frown. _How unlike himself…_ "But you can always try and win her back, right? I mean, surely she doesn't even have another date for prom… Maybe if it doesn't work you can ask her to take you to homecoming." Antonio pulled down the mirror that hung on the sunshield, fixing his own hair since Francis left. . Gillian started driving again, this time to an unknown destination. Probably a bar, Antonio thought and blew the destination off. "I guess, Gil… Pero aún así, ella es tan hermosa u sorprendente. I'm not even checking out any other girls anymore. I feel odd when Francis points out a 'total hottie' and I hardly even look."

Gillian was silent while Antonio talked, but almost slammed the brake at the last sentence. "You don't even _check out _anyone else but Lovina? Antonio, you can't be so serious! She's a girl. Not that I'm saying you should treat her badly, but trust me. Girls don't like it when you just come out with your love for them. Put some thought into asking her to prom. Pretend to check out other girls when she's around. Make her feel jealous of you actually pulling your attention to other girls! Pretend you aren't interested. Just don't take it so far as to actually be _rude_. If she talks to you, talk back. Play it cool." Gillian winked a crimson eye before pulling into a driveway. Finally the intention and destination of Gillian's driving hit Antonio as he glanced around. His heart began beating faster when he saw the tomato plants in the garden and the little Italian flag hanging off the mailbox. _This was the Vargas sisters' house_! "G-Gil… Why'd you drive me here?" Gillian's pale face shone with a bright smirk. "Ah. Well, I thought if you talk to Lovina's sister, Felicia, you can get some help on getting Lovina to say _yes_!" With that last word very alliterated, Gillian pushed Antonio out of the Jeep, making him stumble and fall onto his back on the black top right where his love interest's car would usually be. _She's not home? How did Gillian know- _"Good luck, you player! And remember, if you don't get her, there's always those other girls that flirt with you at school! Call me when you need a ride!" Without a response from the brunette, red eyes checked the street for cars, and then drove off, the driver laughing.

"I swear, Gil is going to get beat up someday…" Antonio stood up and stared at the door. Slowly he brought his hand up to the door and knocked twice, the thumps resounding inside the house. Finally an attractive girl opened the door, her light amber hair tied back in a blue ribbon. She wore a light purple dress reaching her knees with sleeves rolled to her elbows. Carefully tied over was an red-splattered apron, almost like she was butchering an animal. Antonio knew better, and understood it was just pasta sauce. "Ooh~! Toni!" He was immediately hugged, sauce smearing onto his soccer jersey. "Hey, Felicia! I just wanted to stop by after practice, so Gil dropped me off." Felicia let go of him, but still held onto his arm while she pulled him into the kitchen. He kindly closed the door behind him and smiled as the scent of Felicia's famous spaghetti drifted to him. He picked a tomato from the bowl on the table and started munching. Felicia stirred the noodles in the pot, and then moved to stir the sauce. "Oh! Gilly is so nice. So what's up? Did you come to eat with me?" "Claro, supongo. Actually I was…" The words got caught in his own throat, but Felicia's adorable head tilt got the words out. "I was wondering… How I can get Lovi to talk to me."

Almost the very second he said that, Felicia sat next to him squealing. "Awww~! Toni, that's so cute~" She giggled. "Well I can show you her room. Come with me." Antonio followed the smaller Italian girl as she led him upstairs. "Actually it's been a long time since I've been in her room." Felicia opened the door, issuing a warning that even the oblivious teen could figure out. "Be careful. Don't break anything. Neesan wouldn't be happy." And the girl bounced downstairs, her ponytail bobbing up and down as she left.

The Spanish boy slowly wandered the room, looking at everything. She had a tomato pillow and blood red bed sheets, the walls were painted dark green, and almost everything was in Italian pride. After looking through a little, he took one last look around the room. Something sparkled from the sun coming through crack in the blinds and caught his eye before he finally left. Slowly walking over, he saw a small red key on the nightstand. Remembering seeing a diary on the bookshelf, he picked the key up gently and placed it in the lock.

_Click._

Antonio blinked, opening the pages to lots of neat, cursive handwriting. Almost a full book. He thought for a moment. Gillian and Francis would take it, but if Lovi found out it was him who took it, she'd never forgive him. He decided to hide it in his messenger bag, the key in a different pocket. He descended the stairs, and ate lunch with Felicia, her mostly talking about Ludwig, Gillian's brother. When he finally left, he called Gil. After a few minutes, which seemed like a lifetime to him, he finally got in the passenger side of the Jeep. Buckling, he took the diary out and held it up. Gillian finally took notice to the little red book.

"What's that, Toni?"

"It's Lovina's diary. She left the key out."

Gil almost slammed the brakes again, but kept driving. Now Antonio could tell she was driving to her own house, probably so they could read it together in private. "You-You stole her diary? That's… That's horrible as a girl, but as your best friend, that's great!"

**Cliffhangers. Bad at them. This is my first Hetalia fanfic ever… Even one I haven't posted on fanfiction! I've never actually written one… ****But here ya go, Nova! Please bear with my Spanish, I'm still learning! I'm not even taking Spanish, I'm teaching myself... If you find an error, lemme know! Dx**

**Pero aún así, ella es tan hermosa u sorprendente. - But still, she's so beautiful and amazing.  
Claro, supongo - Sure, I guess**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: I am sooo sorry I deleted this. I'm reposting, since I forgot how to edit from here. And because there's some changed I'd like to make real quick. (I guess it's a good thing no one reviewd :P)**

**Yay! I'm back! You knew this wouldn't take me long, didn't you? 3 I'm so bored, so haha! I decided Germany will be Femmed too. Don't ask why. Just enjoy it. Her name is LENA. Thanks, Kass. That's Eurovision 2010's winner. :l Oh well, it's cute!**

When they opened Lovina's diary, Antonio and Gillian both leaned into the table. "Wow. Her hand writing says opposite of her personality…" Gillian snickered. "Maybe she has an angelic side." The brunette elbowed her in the side before picking up the diary as he read the first entry with a calm voice.

**"May 29.**

**Well, today was the first day of school this year. Being a junior kind of does suck, especially since now Antonio and I don't share a lunch anymore."**

_"Aw, that's sweet! She misses having lunch with you, Antonio!" Gillian plopped back on the couch, arms crossed over her stomach. Scarlet red eyes shone with mischief. "Keep reading."_

**"…But I'll make some new friends. I decided to sit with Ally and Arthur, though they're not very entertaining. Arthur glances over at Ally a few times, but they don't talk. I'm starting to think he likes her."**

Gillian sat up quickly, pausing to let her lightheadedness fade. "Now that's some information I can use there! I didn't know she kept tabs on people!"

**"…Antonio still kisses my cheek in the halls when we pass, like he did last year. I just slap him away. He just laughs it off. I swear, his laugh is just enough to-"**

Gillian was now all the way up, sitting close to Antonio, trying to read over his shoulder. The Spaniard quickly pulled the book away, letting Gillian pout. "I bet you she wrote 'to make me want to puke' anyway." Antonio shook his head.

**"…I swear his laugh is just enough to make me swoon. But I won't show it. He'd think I'm too easy to win over. I'll act tough so he thinks I'm not just another girl like those sluts that flirt with him in the hall."**

Gillian stared at the journal. "Wow… She knew about them? Well… As long as she doesn't put me in there." She rested against the back of the couch, crossing her legs and arms. Antonio stared at the book, ignoring the albino that now had her legs resting on his lap.

**"…I don't get why he hangs out with that Gillian girl anyway. Doesn't she have a girlfriend? Why does Antonio hang out with a lesbian girl? Especially when she's best friends with Francis. That pervert's always trying to get to me, even when we were little…"**

Gillian shot back up, her legs flinging off Antonio. She stood up, instantly angry. "'Lesbian girl'? Before you judge, I'm not lesbian! I'm bi! And what does she have against Maddie?" A glare crossed her face as she faced Antonio. "So what if I have a girlfriend! It's not like I'm crushing on you! We've been friends since kindergarten! If anything, she doesn't have a right to complain about my awesomeness, but I have the right to complain about her bitching!" Gillian stood up on the couch, leaving boot-prints that her brother would hate her for later. "If she has problems with me, she can tell them to my fucking face!" Antonio stood up (on the ground, not wanting to anger Ludwig) and took Gillian by the waist. He set the flailing albino's feet on the ground, letting go. "Calm down. What's in her diary is in her diary, and we can't change that. We shouldn't even be reading, and the only reason we are is to see what she thinks of me, remember, Gil?" He smiled his bright grin, sitting back down with the book. "How about we skip a few entries to when I asked her?" He flipped through the pages, Gillian leaning on him. "Okay. Here's Friday's, when I asked her," Antonio said sadly, the smile faltering.

**"October 13.**

**Today was probably the most embarrassing day of my life! During my lunch, Antonio came over since it's his study hall and asked me to prom! I slapped him. I didn't know how else to handle it! I've never had a boy ask me out before. Everyone heard my cussing and the slap. I don't know how to talk to him now. Damn my mouth…"**

Antonio stopped reading and set the diary down. "She… was embarrassed by me asking her to prom? That's why she didn't say yes…" "Keep reading. Maybe not." The albino flipped her shoulder-length hair.

**"He's older than me. Does he really want to go to prom with a Junior? I mean, Gillian is a senior. So is most of the other girls he knows. Even Elizaveta."**

Green eyes suddenly filled with determination. "I'd never want to go with anyone else. I need a plan!"

x0x

A few minutes ago, Felicia's sister got home. _Now_ Felicia felt horribly guilty, but refused to say why.

When Lovina got home, she muttered a "hello" to her sister. The lighter-brunette looked up from texting and smiled brightly. "Oh! Lovi~! I'm texting Lena the recipe since she lost that bet with her sister!" She looked back at her phone, pressing the buttons rapidly. Did Lovi really care about a stupid bet between that potato bitch and her annoying lesbian sister? "Alright. I'll be up in my room. I'm going to write then do my violin practice," Lovina muttered as she dropped her bag by the door and ran upstairs. Locking the door, she went straight over to the bookshelf and reached for-

Wait. Where was it? Shifting through the books, the little tomato shaped journal wasn't there. Frantic, the girl twirled around and olive eyes shot all over the room, then to the desk where she left the key. Where was it? Where did her stuff go? The diary was the only place she kept her feelings, and the key was the only thing stopping anyone from knowing everything! First her mind drifted to her sister taking it. Felicia was worried about her lately. No, wait, her own _sister _wouldn't do this to her. The window was still locked and intact, the door wasn't messed with… _Nothing else was missing!_ Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she ran downstairs, glaring at the other girl. "Oh my god, what's wrong Lovi," Felicia sputtered, standing up to comfort Lovina. A nice hug around the shoulders, maybe? The taller sister pushed the hug away. "M-my diary and the key… they're both gone!" Plopping in a soft chair, she started crying like never before, continuously wiping at her eyes.

Felicia blinked a few times, then remembered Antonio's questioning, then leading him to the room, to when he refused to put down his bag while they ate. She knew it almost right away: _Antonio had taken her older sister's journal_! But he did it for good reasons… Lovina wouldn't understand. She can't tell her. Antonio just wanted to make her happy, but here was his love, sitting in a chair, crying her eyes out because of him. Felicia couldn't tell her sister. It would ruin everything! Slowly Felicia sat next to her sister and leaned against her. "Lovi… Please stop crying… We'll find them. Surely you must've-" "No!" Felicia nearly screamed at the sudden outburst from the hot-tempered Lovina. "I always set it on the bookshelf. Top shelf, all the way to the left. The keys sit on my desk next to my bed. Always!" Shaking her head frantically, the white headband slipped down Lovina's face into her lap. Her curls fell over her shoulder in front of her face, but she did nothing to stop them. Felicia, being the supportive sister she is, moved the stray waved back behind the shaking back.

Closing her umber eyes, Felicia knew she'd have to deal with her sister on the verge of hitting her. She wanted Lovina to understand how much the diary-stealer loved her. Whether it gave her a cut or bruise or two.

Or more.

x0x

Gillian huffed, sitting back down on the couch. "So you got the information you needed. Right?" With no reply, she looked over to Antonio, who was flailing and trying to get his ringing cell phone from his back pocket. Finally, he answered. "Hola Franny!" A long pause. "Si. I'm at Gillian's." Another pause, this one shorter. "Claro! We'll see you soon!" Hanging up, a bright grin crept across Antonio's face. "Franny is coming over. He has ideas on how to get Lovi's attention." Gillian pouted at that, swinging her legs and letting the dirty boots bounce off the couch. Antonio felt teh vibrations as each thump against the cushion got harder than the one before. "I thought we agreed you were going to pretend not to like her." A pause, then a doorbell with a French tone behind the phrase, "Bonjour," only gave Antonio a few seconds to speak.

"I never agreed."

**BAHHH TO FAST OF UPDATES. Now I'll try to update every weekend. If not, then every other weekend. Now I'm in a lot of trouble for not doing my English project… I left the supplies at school. –flails-**

**Again,**

**Claro – Sure.**

**Si - Yes. (duh)**

**Bonjour - Hello**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh! I'm back! It's the weekend! (lie.) Three reviews. Ho shoots. I never expected any dsjfhklasdhf. Sorry for calling Lena a boy first chapter. Last minute decisions. And I have some acknowledgements...**

**Music & Assistant Storyline Director – Kassie 3 ilu.  
****Character Profile and "Smut" Director – My dear Nova. Who this is all dedicated to.  
****Romantic Designer and Editor/Publicist – Chloe teehee!**

**I love all of you guys so much! **

"…And violá!" The living room was silent as the ecstatic Frenchman stood, finishing his plan. Gillian stood and clapped, grinning mischievously. "I swear, Franny, you should be a romance novel writer!" Taking a bow, Francis laughed, "I guess so; I've always liked writing as well." Gillian's smirk only grew. "And you know a lot on romance, don't you? It's set in stone! Just wait until you graduate…" The two continued laughing, as Antonio considered the first thing he can do on Francis' list. He imagined himself standing below Lovina's second floor window, sing and playing his guitar. _That would be romantic…_

His thoughts were again interrupted by the sudden burst of chilled wind and sudden silence. The brunette turned around, and upset brown eyes met his oblivious green ones. "Felicia-" he attempted to stammer, but she stopped him by slamming the door. "Lovi is crying. She has been for the past 3 hours. She won't stop, or come out of her room, Toni." The tone she was using was hard to decipher- something between anger and confusion. She glanced down at the coffee table and her gaze rested on the tomato-shaped diary and the red key.

"I didn't tell her, Toni," Felicia mumbled, plopping on the couch between Antonio and Francis. Immediately Francis scanned her over, and then put an arm tightly around her shoulders, the other around both her wrists. Pulling her close, he whispered in her ear seductivly, making her shudder. "Don't cry, dear Feli-"

_Smack._

One hit with the diary on the cheek by Gillian was enough to make Francis let go, a red mark growing where the impact took place. Gillian glared down at him, making him move even farther away from the weak Italian girl. Antonio took this moment to break the silence. "Felicia, I'm so sorry. But I need this for a while. I don't know what it's like to be Lovi's sister – thank god, since I'm in love with her – but please just bear with her. Don't tell her it's me. I have a plan that Franny helped me with, and I'll give it back when I don't need it. I truly love her, and this is the only way I can learn whatever I don't know." Everyone in the room was staring at him now, and the only sets of eyes that weren't wide were the two talking. "I-I know… That's why I didn't tell her to start, Toni. Lovina has a weird way of handling these things, and I didn't want her to take this the wrong way."

The small girl was embraced in a strong hug, sending her in shock. Antonio smiled, patting her back, but not letting go. "Thank you so much, Feli! I know this must be tough, seeing your sister like this. But it'll be worth it in the end. Promise." With the last word spoken, he let go of Felicia and grabbed her pinky, bending his own around it. She giggled, and twisted hers back. "I know. That's why I'll keep quiet."

Felicia stood up, and with a wave to the Trio in the room, left out back into rain to go home. "Now," Francis started, breaking the silence. "I have a song you need to learn, Toni. And fast, before It becomes too late to ask her to prom!"

**_x0x_**

Weeks passed by him, but Antonio would still sit in his room every single night, skipping dinner, learning the song Francis gave him. He loved the way it sounded; there would be no way Lovina could deny him after he sang it to her. About a month later, three before prom, he decided he perfected it. He put so much work and love into learning it, and when he played it in front of Gillian, she laughed and said it was absolutely perfect. When he played it in front of Francis, he smiled and said that she won't be able to say no. Finally feeling ready, he set out Saturday to her house at midnight. Standing outside her window, Antonio suddenly felt tense. The window was open, the light was on, and muffled sobs came out. She was still crying over the book that was under his pillow. _I'm about half way through it, so it won't be long_, he thought.

Taking a deep breath, Antonio sat on the wet grass and strummed the fist chord. Instantly the crying stopped, and a shadow emerged on the ceiling, meaning she got up. The next chords were easier than the rest of the song, and the singing was what he was mostly worried about. Was his voice going to waver out of anxiety?

_"When I see your smile_  
_Tears run down my face_  
_I can't replace_  
_And now that I'm strong_  
_I have figured out_  
_How this world turns cold_  
_and it breaks through my soul_  
_And I know I'll find_  
_deep inside me_  
_I can be the one."_

Lovina was at the window now. At first, she glanced around, but then looked down to see Antonio, who was focused on his guitar. Instantly a bright red blush powdered her cheeks. The blush he loved oh so much. It reminded him of the tomatoes growing right in her garden. _His_ treasure.

_"I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

Antonio took a break, just strumming the main chords like he practiced before the next verse. He looked up at Lovina, and almost missed a beat. In the moonlight, she looked absolutely perfect. Her face was bright against her dark hair. Her light was turned off, which only made her more beautiful. Her olive eyes shone with amazement, and the blush still dusted her cheeks, only lighter than before. Blushing himself, he looked back at his guitar.

_"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
_Seasons are changing_  
_And waves are crashing_  
_And stars are falling all for us_  
_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_  
_I can show you I'll be the one."_

The next chorus would be easy._ Just pretend you're back in your room, practicing, _he thought.

_"I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

Another glance at Lovina made Antonio actually blush. She had her eyes closed, leaning on the windowsill. Her head rested on her arm. But she actually was swaying, as if actually swooning. Oh jeez, the bridge…

_"'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_  
_Please don't throw that away_  
_'Cause I'm here for you_  
_Please don't walk away and_  
_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_  
_Use me as you will_  
_Pull my strings just for a thrill_  
_And I know I'll be okay_  
_Though my skies are turning gray."_

He made it through without his voice shaking. Proud of himself, he smiled up at Lovina, who was still swaying from side to side in the window. A slight smile played at her lips. Finally, the ending.

_"I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

When he finished, he put his guitar next to him in the grass. He looked up, just in time to see a Junior year math text book, before it hit him square in the face, knocking him over. "R-romantic bastard. It's s-still a no." Lovina slammed the window closed, crushing his feelings with it. Oh, love, how was he supposed to go through this torture? His hopes for it all turning out right in the end were fading day by day. He had promised Felicia, but that promise was getting closer to not being fulfilled. Now not only was his heart broken, but his nose probably was too. He picked up his guitar, muttered a "goodnight", and slowly walked back home.

**Poor, Poor Spain D: I'm sorry, Antonio, but that's just the way the CHAPTER had to end. Not the story. Don't give up hope, silly! You're strong! Maybe she WILL fall for you in the end!  
I can't decide whether to actually post on a schedule (In this case, every weekend) or just whenever I have them ready... Review and let me know!**

**In case you didn't know…**

**DISCLAIMER: The song lyrics in this chapter are "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Under the Copyright Law of in 1976, I can use them as long as I receive no profit, right? Ha. So here it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Early updates. YAY. My Music director/girlfriend is making me a list of songs for the fanfiction… If you guys have any songs, or ideas on how Antonio can fail at being romantic like the guitar thing, REVIEW. :D Ilu guiz  
**

"O-Ow! S-stop it!" "Hold on and bite the bullet, Antonio!" "G-Gil-" "_Shut up_!" Gillian stepped back from the Antonio, who was currently sitting on her bathroom counter. Short pajama shorts, low cut shirt, and hair messier than normal showed she was definitely asleep. She was, until the brunette called her at one in the morning complaining of a sore, maybe broken nose and a heart ripped in two. Of course, it was just her luck that her best friend would come to her to bandage his nose and cry to her at two in the morning. The albino's temper was continuously being severed by every word that came out of the Spaniard's mouth, which was all droning with pain. Whether it was from being dumped again or having a text book chucked at his face, she didn't know. But it was all that Lovina's fault.

Whether it was lack of judgment from being this tired, or seeing the hurt in Antonio's usually cheery expression, Gillian really wanted to beat that little bitch senseless. Seriously, when Antonio played the song for the Prussian, it was all she could do to keep herself from making out with him (She would've, too, if it hadn't been for her sister coming in the middle of the song.) But the girl it was really meant for, Lovina, had just thrown her school math book at him! Gillian knew Francis had more plans, but Antonio was so close to tears after this one failed-

_Crash._

When Antonio hopped off the counter, he slipped on the rug, causing his hand to hit the glass soap bottle. It shattered on the floor, both sneaks in the bathroom staring at it. Finally, Gillian looked up. Creaking was coming closer; heavy, tired footsteps down the hall. Finally, a tall, blonde-haired girl was seen in the doorway. Blue, sleepless eyes glared at the two friends, who were now frozen. Gillian's sister finally spoke, her voice frightening even as she was rubbing her head lightly in annoyance.

"If I hear one more word or sound from either of you, I will have to beat your faces in…" Gillian broke from the fear, and stood up straighter. "Antonio just got face planted with a huge school book!" Antonio looked confused at the younger German girl, but remained silent. His face was bruised up bad enough. "Lena, he's staying over for the night." "Gillian," Lena sighed, "Did you ask me? No, you didn't. What if I say no fucking way?" Antonio looked down. He knew Gillian's sister was upset because of the amount of noise him and Gillian were making, and that was probably the reason for the swearing. This was getting a little heated up.

"Hey, remember you're the little sister. I'm older than you, Lena. If I say he's staying over, he is. It wasn't a question, anyway. Is the guest room set up?" The taller sister rolled her eyes. "Yeah. It's set up. She sighed and turned to go back to bed, mumbling, "You maybe older than me, but I can still take you down…" Gillian jumped on her sister's back, wrapping her legs and arms around her. "You're the best! Thank you!" Lena shrugged Gillian off, muttering a "Get off of me." She turned around to glare at Gillian and Antonio, making Antonio shift uncomfortably. "You two are to be in your separate rooms by two or else I'm driving Antonio home." A fluff of pink covered Antonio's cheeks. "W-what?" Gillian pouted. "Not even if we… just tell scary stories? I mean come on." She alliterated the last plead, a smirk hiding behind her words. Lena glared back at her, the smirk disappearing from the older girl's face. "2 A.M. is the latest, Gillian. No exceptions." The German girl left her elder sister to pout, ascending to the third floor where her room was.

"I don't think she'll actually check to see," Gillian said, flipping her messy hair. "Another empty threat… We can stay together all night. You can play that song for me again." Antonio laughed quietly but sadly, and looked up at her. She quickly checked behind her if Lena was there. Lena would probably hear Antonio's guitar, though… Sighing, Gillian just led Antonio to her room. The walls were black, with a Prussian flag on her wall. Alternative band posters like My Chemical Romance and Hollywood Undead were hung all around, and all the other things in her room were red, gold or white.

"Your rooms the same as last time I was up here," Antonio stated as he gently sat down in the blood red swivel chair. "Well of course. I need to keep it the same or Lena would freak." Gillian plopped down on her bed, the mattress making a soft "flump" sound. "I swear, my sister is such a neat freak it's not even funny. She'd spazz out if I left an empty Monster can on the kitchen table." Laughing at her own joke, Gillian looked at the clock on the wall, and then froze. _Why is she even worried? _Her sister's probably dead asleep. "1:57 A.M.," Antonio muttered. "Shouldn't I be getting to the guest room?" The albino shrugged. "You don't have to. We can talk about what exactly happened tonight. I want to know everything that happened. Fucking _details_, man!"

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed to sit up, the Prussian rested her head on her hands, which in turn rested on her thighs. Striped black and dark red knee socks swung back and forth as she let her feet hit under her bed. "Tell me all that happened." Just as Antonio started, the alarm clock on her nightstand went off. 2 A.M. Both occupants of the room froze as they listened for any noise. Gillian laughed, but nerves caught a little in her voice. "She's dead asleep, Antonio. There's nothing to worry about." She poked his shoulder and got him to finally talk.

_**x0x**_

Lena's eyes opened slowly. Checking the time, she yawned. 2:26. They should be in their separate rooms now. If not, she would still drive Antonio home. Slowly, she rose out of bed and shook her head, short blonde hair falling in her eyes. As she walked down the hall, she heard a giggle. Her sister was either in the guest room with Antonio, or he was with her sister. She opened the door slowly, making no sound. Antonio was sitting next to the albino on the bed, a bright smile on his face. Gillian had his guitar and was trying to play it, but failing. And if Lena knew better, the only instrument Gillian could play was the drums. She'd been learning since she was in elementary school. The German watched as Antonio took Gillian's hand and placed it over a note, and Gillian strummed. They both giggled. "That's a C," the brunette stated as he moved her hand again and let her strum it. "And sister, that's an A. As in, 'Antonio's going home.'" The two with the guitar looked up, Gillian's eyes widening immediately. "Ah," Antonio said, and oblivious smile playing on his lips, "I didn't know you knew anything about guitars, Lena!"

Lena glared at him. "Gillian, it's almost 2:30. You're supposed to be in your separate rooms now." An adorable frown from the Spaniard drew the glare away. "But Lena, Gil and I were just thinking of starting a band! I can play the electric guitar too, not just my acoustic! And Gil can play the drums! I was surprised we never thought of this before!" "Yeah," her older sister chimmed in. "I think it would be prett awesome if we did! We could be just like Bring me the Horizon! Or Breathe Carolina!" "Gillian, some of those use computerized instruments-" The blonde's eyes went wider as Antonio stood and put a hand on her shoulder. "Can you play an instrument?"

"I-I…"

**WHAT INSTRUMENT SHOULD LENA PLAY? I always thought of Germany as a bass person. But I don't know. Please tell me what she should! It's gonna be a band like most others. Bass, keyboard, drums, guitar/singer (ANTONIO) and maybe… I dunno. IDEAS. Gillian's room is decorated like I wish mine was D: But I have my 3 Doors Down poster... And my My Chemical Romance one... and my Panic at the Disco one... and my Green Day one... I'm happy. Those four bands Gillian mentioned are my favorites 3 HU4EVER.**

**I know I'm supposed to update every weekend, but I won't be able to this weekend because I'll be out with Kathryn and Liz buying stuff for Halloween. I'm being the Daughter of Evil, Kathryn's being the Daughter of Green, and Liz is being the Red Lady Mercenary. It's going to be so badass. I'll give pictures. :D**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me! Sorry this chapter is so short...**


	5. Chapter 5

"H-hey Toni, wake up, man." Antonio groaned at the familiar voice. What time was it? His back hurt. Where was he? "Toni, dude, it's _Government_. Mr. Brennan is staring at you. As well as everyone else." The sleeping brunette sat up, staring at his teacher. Mr. Brennan sighed and asked "Mr. Carriedo, do you want to go to the nurse? You've been out of it all period, and you look horrible." Gillian immediately stood up. "I'll walk him, teach." He hesitated, and then nodded at her. "Take his bag, too, in case they want him to go home and get some sleep. It looks like he's lacking it." The albino smirked slightly. She picked the backpack up and elbowed Antonio. "Come on. Let's go." Following her lead, Antonio half walked, half stumbled out of the room towards the nurses.

"So, Toni, what's your excuse today? Too much coffee before bed again? Or did you stalk Lovina's house like you did when you were a kid?" A pink flush flooded Antonio's puzzled expression. "How did you know I did that?" "Don't change the subject. Just tell me what's going on." The taller boy shrugged slightly. "I don't know. Last night, I couldn't sleep. So I sat up and read more of… it." Gil nodded, tilting her head and thinking. "You're really trying, aren't you? I think if she saw how hard you're trying, Toni, she'd give in, but she won't even listen to you-"

Around the corner, the two heard a bang as of a locker and a girl's squeal. Gillian's eyes lit up and she started running towards the sound, knowing exactly who it was.

"Stop right there, Juan. Get away from her!" When Antonio got around the corner, Gillian had her sleeves rolled up and was standing in front of a possibly hyperventilating Mattie, and the Cuban kid was glaring at her. A fire was in her red eyes, and Antonio even felt scared. Gillian was so small compared to Juan. She's taken on Ally, Mattie's sister, who was very strong, but her size. Juan was much larger, on the football team, and was a star player.

"Juan. I said go away. She doesn't have any money with her." Juan glared stronger, and seemed about to pounce on Gillian. "That American takes money from my locker all the time! She has to have some of it!" To Antonio's suprise (and probably the Cuban and the Canadian too) Gillian socked Juan straight in the nose, blood seeping down his lip. She was angry, definitely pissed. "This isn't Ally Jones! You tried to beat up Mattie Williams!" The heavyset boy stumbled back and held his nose. "O-Oh…! Mattie! I'm sorry! I'll just… go find your sister! I'll buy you ice cream sometime, okay?" He sent one more glare at Gillian, who stomped her foot and turned to Mattie. He finally walked off, wincing at the amount of blood on his hands. Gillian took Mattie's hand and looked her over. "You're okay, right? No blood and you look okay…" She kissed Mattie's cheek, making the latter turn pink.

"I-I'm fine, Gilly… J-Just shaken up." The blonde girl smiled and fixed her glasses. "I need to get to class, though… I'll see you after school, okay?" Mattie leaned forward to peck Gillian's cheek, but Gillian dipped her and full-out kissed her. Antonio, who had watched this fight happen, was glad to see everyone (but the bully) turn out okay.

**x0x**

Antonio went home at the nurse's request. He sat on his bed and stared at the little tomato book and key. That's why he was up last night, and he knew it. He could always do another one of Francis' tricks. _Maybe it would work this time!_ He stood up and changed from his school uniform to his normal clothes- his blue jeans, and his Spain soccer t-shirt. Not his jersey, because he needed that Saturday for his game. He bounced downstairs, a huge grin on his face.

Antonio started walking to Lovina's house, smiling brighter than he had all week. _The week passed so fast,_ he thought. It was already Friday, and he felt like it was only Monday. He never saw Lovina in the halls anymore. She was probably avoiding him, considering he hadn't seen her since he asked her to prom. But besides that, school was out in an hour, and Felicia's after school art club stayed in for another hour after that. Lovina had Her piano and keyboard lessons after school today. It's perfect!

Opening the door with the spare key that was taped to the inside of the mailbox, he went straight to the kitchen. Lovina's favorite dish he makes was his "Ensalada de Pasta". Simple enough, and it would make her stop crying, right? He looked around for some bow tie noodles, finding them next to other Spanish noodles. Grabbing everything else he needed, he started boiling the noodles and cutting the tomatoes in little wedges.

About two hours later, he had the table set out for three. Felicia was the first to come home, dropping her backpack and texting. Most likely texting Lena. She giggled and walked in, staring at the table. "C-Cosa…? Cos'è tutto questo? Lovina non è ancora a casa! Inoltre lei non può cucinare tutto questo...!" She called out for Antonio, realizing it was a Spanish meal. He bounced out from the television room. "Si?" "Toni, what's all this for?" Her face filled with excitement as he explained. "And it's all for Lovi." Felicia smiles brightly at him and hugged him tightly. "Toni, you're so kind! She'll love it! She'll be home in a few minutes. I'll go change!" Felicia ran up the stairs and a few minutes later, Lovina walked in the front door. "Feli, I'm home. I ran into that potato bi-" As the younger Sicilian walked in the kitchen, Felicia descended the stairs in a black dress with her hair down. Antonio immediately stared at her, who looked as if she was going out for dinner at a fancy restaurant. "Oh… Too much? Sorry~!" She ran back upstairs.

Antonio now averted his attention to Lovina, who was staring at where her sister just was. "You… You made her dinner? You snuck over, and made my sister dinner?" Lovina was right up in Antonio's face, her own expressions twisted in anger. The Spaniard tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. He closed his eyes and thought how Francis would react. He took her waist and dipped her as Gillian did to Mattie and kissed her deeply. Felicia returned, and froze. Then she ran upstairs and burst out in happy little giggles.

When Antonio pulled away, Lovina was stunned. He took his chance. "Lovi, I made this all for you. Felicia was mistaken and changed into something too formal. This is all for you, Lovi. I'd never do anything this romantic for your little sister." Lovina seemed to give in, a little smile. But her eyebrows twitched and she stomped painfully hard on Antonio's foot, making him let go of her. She forcedly walked to the table and grabbed Antonio's plate of pasta, slamming it straight into his face. "Get out of my house. Get out, Antonio. Now." She sat at the table and started eating, waiting for Antonio to leave. She seemed to calm down when Antonio yelled a goodbye to Felicia and left, washing his face in the bathroom and grabbing his bag.

Francis' plans haven't been working. First, the guitar, now the pasta. Francis only had one more idea, and there were two months and 3 weeks before prom tickets went on sale. Somehow, he was starting to be convinced he'd only be buying one ticket.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY, SCHOOL'S A CUBA TO ME. Anyway, Hidekaz said he was considering naming Cuba Juan (and a couple other names, but I like Juan most.) So I used it. If I flawed Cuba a little, don't kill me, just tell me xDD And yes, the popular instrument for Lena is a bass. So that's what it'll be o3o**

**It's Christmas break! Even though I'm not Christian, I still get two weeks~ I'll do my absolute best to get more up now. I'm setting money on at least two more chapters and some omakes for like, Mattie/Gillian and Lena/Felicia and the band they make. C:**

**Besides that, I need help. I need one more Frenchish way for Antonio to get Lovina's attention. He sang to her at night, he cooked her food… ONE MORE IDEA! D:**

**Thank you so much x3 Should I post my Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler/whatever you name it oneshots? Or stick to Hetalia?**

**C-Cosa…? Cos'è tutto questo? Lovina non è ancora a casa! Inoltre lei non può cucinare tutto questo...! - Wh-what...? What is this? Lovina's not home yet! And she can't cook this all...!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to let you all know before hand, I didn't write these poems. They belong to a very awesome guy who goes by Dan. So give him a round of applause.

* * *

**

Lovina couldn't believe this. It was the Friday before the Monday prom tickets went on sale. Antonio,_ her _Antonio, has been ignoring her for three whole months, since she got stinging pasta sauce in his eyes and told him to get out. Every time they'd usually pass in the hallways, he'd be with one of those girls that clung to him. Was he really falling for one of those sluts that hung around that French bastard and those other perverts that everyone knew? This was horrible. First her diary went missing, then her sister seemed so secretive, and now her crush was now hanging out with whores. She mostly blamed it on herself, considering it was herself that threw the book at him, it was she that shoved food in his face, and it was she who kept denying her "love". You'd call it love, right? If she misses him this much, it has to be that crazy thing that stupid Frenchie was blabbering about all the time.

The young Italian set her things down on the desk for first period, only to be greeted with a red rose on her chair with a little pink note. Surprised, she picked up the note.

_I offer my love, but a tender rose unto thy delicate hand, that you may keep.  
A single, lonesome, blood red rose which only needs company to heal it's wounds.  
Heal my bleeding heart with your heavenly kiss.  
_

Lovina's face went red. The note claimed to be from Antonio. She sat down, and stared at the rose. It was beautiful, really, as red as a rose should be. It looked as if to have been picked by a professional. She lay her head down on her desk and sighed. Lovina'd never admit it, but she really _did _miss that tomato bastard...

**oXo**

Still strung out from the flower and writing she found on her seat first period, Lovina was about to sit down in second. Fortunately, she noticed the second rose and note before she could squish them. She picked up the rose and note gently and sat.

_If I weep, it is only that I am distant from you, the shining spark which lights my heart a flutter.  
My passion has burnt an unseen flame for too long, I must let it free lest I perish trying to keep myself from you.  
I am only a man, but I hope for something a man could only dream of: you._

She slammed the note on the desk. This was really cheesy, and the pattern told her they were getting cheesier by each period. Was he going to leave these things here every period? When did he have the time to do this? She was sorely confused. This wasn't something that was out of his personality. Antonio really was a romantic gentleman, and that went along with her perfectly. She really loved the big idiot, didn't she? The way his kiss always tasted sweet, his fingers fit in between hers just right...

Lovina hit her head on her desk and let it stay there.

**oXo**

Finally. Third period. One more period and she got to go to lunch and relax. Lovina looked down at her chair out of habit, dropping her backpack onto the desk. She immediately picked up the little pink paper on top of a beautiful rose.

_But a knight, knelled before you, I am._  
_In one hand I hold a rose, the other remains empty, for it is for none but you to fill._  
_Fill my hand with yours, that you may also fill my heart._

It wasn't cheesy. This one was just... beautiful, she guessed. She looked around for anyone, namely her sister who was in this art class as well, and stuck the note into her pocket. The rose went with the other two: in her waterbottle pocket. That's when two arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Lovina~!" Lovina shook her shoulders to buck her sister off. "Felicia, class is about to start..." "But Lovi, you have roses! Are they from Toni~?"

"Go. Sit. Down."

**oXo**

Lunch was boring. Antonio didn't skip his study hall to sit with Lovina or anything. She hadn't really heard from him all day... save for the gifts in her classes.

Arthur and Ally were busy fighting over a poptart. Ally said it was rightfully hers, since it had red and blue sprinkles on white frosting, while Arthur claimed it came from his own lunchbox. It was amusing once Ally punched Arthur and it became a fist fight, but then the lunch supervisors broke it up when Arthur's nose was bleeding and Ally's bright smile had a missing tooth.

Lunch was boring.

**oXo**

Lovina was stunned in fourth period to see no rose or note on her seat. Checking around her desk, see looked at her chemistry lab station. In the beaker of water was a rose, and the paper on the table by it. She quickly ran over, not admitting to herself that she couldn't wait to read the next poem.

_I pour my heart out to you, on my knees I proclaim my wish to be yours, and you to be mine._  
_My very soul cries out to be in eternal communion with yours, to live without would break a man._  
_I am here but a humble man on a noble quest, a quest for thy hand that you might accept mine._

She blushed a deep red and grabbed the rose, slipping it into her pouch again and slipping the paper in her front jeans pocket. She sat, finding it hard to pay attention all period. Twice the teacher called on her, and both times, she was stunned out of words.

**oXo  
**

Fifth period was confusing. All the desks were mixed up into one corner for presentations, and Lovina couldn't find hers- or the red rose and note. After frantic searching, she saw it. But someone had found it first.  
Some one who shouldn't even care, but ticked Lovina off to no extent.

Walking over to the taller girl, Lovina grabbed the note from Gillian's hands. "Does that _say_ its for you, potato bitch?" The Prussian looked down at her, grinning. "No, but it's really beautiful. Toni wrote it, didn't he? Just for you, you know." The Italian blushed lightly. "I-I know, I know. I just..." Gillian grabbed both of Lovina's shoulders, staring her straight into her olive eyes. "Lovina. Kid, you need, absolutely _must_ take Toni to prom. He'll like, die if you don't. Stop being so fucking selfi-" The albino was stopped by a firm palm slapping her cheek. Crimson eyes glared at the smaller, angry girl. "Gillian. Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

By this time, they had attracted quite a crowd, including the poor old substitute teacher, who had no idea how to get their attention. "Mrs. Messina..." A small girl pulled at the teacher's sleeve. Mrs. Mess smiled down at the girl, trying to speak sweetly, but with a pang of worry to her tone. "Yes?" The look in the teacher's eyes was enough to say she had no clue who this student was. "Please don't let Gillian get hurt..."

Lovina smacked Gillian's arms off her shoulder. "You do not tell me what to do again. I'm not taking him to prom. I'm not even _going_. You need to mind your own fucking business before you actually get into a fight you can't win." The brunette took the note and rose from the stunned girl's hands, placing the rose behind her ear in her hair, and the note in her pocket. She sat in a random desk and lay her head down. After much scolding and confrontation by the teacher, Gillian also sat.

In the middle of Gillian's group presentation with three other students, Lovina took the note out. As she was unfolding the crumpled paper, Mrs. Messina swept it right from her hands and swiftly drifted to the front of the room. "Excuse me, Ms. Beilschmidt, but may I have the floor for a moment?" Gillian nodded, smiling."Of course." Pushing some curly blonde locks behind her ear, Mrs. Messina told the class, "This is the note that started the fight earlier on in class. I shall read it, since it's so important, and since this is, in fact, Literature class." Lovina buried her head in her arms on the desk, waiting for the poem.

_"I am struck, a warrior in battle felled by the Cupid's arrow._  
_To thee, my princess, I am but thy noble servant, forever chasing thy love._  
_I seek thy approval, tis all I need to die in peace."_

Poor Lovina had never been so humiliated.

**oXo**

Finally, study hall. She set her things down next to her desk and swiftly picked up the note and flower. Sitting, she read the note slowly, enjoying the poetic feeling.

_I offer up my heart unto thy loving care, my essence, my very soul unto thee. _  
_I ask only that my love would be repayed with thine, a commodity which I know whether I could live without._  
_Poetry in motion, a walking treasure of art, I stand at thy feet humbled as a man, would that you would pay heed is all that I ask._

Feeling better from this, after the incident with literature class, she lay her head down on her desk again. Falling into a dreamless sleep, her last thought was of prom with that Spaniard.

**oXo**

The second to last period of the day was gym. Lovina hated, absolutely despised gym. She was never particularly good at physical things, but the thing she looked forward to most today was the fact it was an outside track day, and that meant she'd see Antonio. The last few track days, Antonio had ignored her and talked to Francis, but today she was determined to walk up to him and ask about the poems.

After opening her gym locker, she was surprised to see a rose and, of course, the note. _How'd he get them into here without being proclaimed a peeping tom?_ The young girl looked to her left. Not looking at her was the source of the rose, she was sure. Her sister, the only one who would go along with Antonio, and the only other person who knew her locker combination. The older sister sighed and took the note out, placing the rose in her backpack pocket. Making sure no one was watching, she opened the note, ignoring the subtle smile from her little sister as she left.

_I see you pass me in the hall and it is all that I can do but to prevent myself from falling to my knees._  
_A deity, a goddess walks beside me, the very scent of her is one to drive a man mad, the very sight of her, to leave him awestruck._  
_I am but a humble suitor at thy feet, turn me not away, tis a shame which I could not bear, my goddess.  
__I offer up my heart unto thy loving care, my essence, my very soul unto thee.  
__I ask only that my love would be repayed with thine, a commodity which I know whether I could live without.  
__Poetry in motion, a walking treasure of art, I stand at thy feet humbled as a man, would that you would pay heed is all that I ask._

Lovina flushed and finished changing, and immediately ran over to Antonio. She pulled him to face her by the shoulder. "You... you... tomato bastard...!" She looked away, blushing. "What does all this mean? The notes, the roses, every class I go to... Hell, you got my sister into this!" The taller boy hugged her, whispering so the Frenchman wouldn't hear. "Lovi... You'll know when you go to your last class. Please, don't say no this time... It's... much more important now than ever you agree, and I know you want this too." The little Italian girl hugged back hesitantly, her face a light pink. "Antonio... I don't get it..." "You will. I promise. You're not stupid." He pushed away, smiling and kissing her forehead. Lovina shook her head. "Antonio, how did you see through-" Before she could finish, he ran to the track with Francis.

She'll wait.

**oXo**

Finally, after changing and practically running to her math class, she sat down. Nothing was there. No rose, no other flower, no poem or note, nothing. She teared up. Had that bastard lied to her? She still didn't understand!  
All class, she took her notes like normal, checked her finished homework in like normal and didn't speak to anyone.

**oXo**

Lovina was almost crying by the time she got to her locker. The whole day was okay, save for fifth period. Then of course, Antonio had lied to her and left her no clue about whatever he meant with all the gifts. She tried a few times to open her locker, and after messing up a lot due to her eyes tearing over and blurring her view of the numbers, got it open. As she swung the door open, she was greeted with a bouquet of roses and a large pink paper with cursive on it. She quietly laughed to herself and knelt down, picking up the note.

_Thy sacred footsteps bless these halls, I only ask to accompany them._  
_For your image is one to make the seraphim bow in awe, to you I can merely ask for thy hand, I dare not force it._  
_My everlasting devotion is lay at your feet, that you may accept my humble gift is a grace I can but wish for._

...wait, "everlasting devotion"? "Ask for thy hand"? It sounded nice, but what did he mean? He said it would all be cleared up. She turned the note over.

"Lovi,  
I really love you, you know. More than anything in the world. I know you don't give into much of anything, but please tell me you'll stay with me. If you ever leave, I swear, I couldn't even look at another girl without picturing you walking, your back turned to me. I wrote all of this for you, and I would never write anything like this for anything else. Excuse my ignorance of you for the past three months. I've been busy saving up money by getting multiple little jobs, and I can tell you, after walking Hanatamago for Berwald and that girl he lives with, I never want a dog. I was really busy raising enough to buy my question, so forgive me. Please."

Was this supposed to solve all the questions in her head? Most were gone... But the last poem and the last sentence of his note... She had an idea, but... He _just_ turned eighteen... She was only seventeen...

She dropped the note and sighed, still confused. Lovina put her coat and backpack on, grabbed the vase and set the other roses inside, and locked her locker again. She put the note back into her pocket. As Lovina shoved it in, something cut her finger. Sucking on it, she put her other hand in and pulled the small object out. She froze, all the meanings of Antonio's words pouring over her. She nearly dropped the ring.

The small, diamond ring.

* * *

**Umm, not much to say. Except I want to ask: How many of you EXPECTED this to happen? How many of you don't get that the ring and the "buy his question" means he's asking her to marry him?  
SORRY THIS IS LATE, BTW... I don't own Hetalia. Hidekazu Himaruya does... heh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So! I'm sick (horrible immune system, btw), so I wrote a little something for you. Sorry it's short!**

* * *

This was it. The moment of truth. Well, almost, considering if she accepts, then there was still a chance.

Antonio sat at the table a few of his soccer buddies were at, waiting. As soon at Lovina would sit down from getting her lunch from her locker, he'd pounce. Just wait...  
Lovina sat down less than gracefully, flipping a few strands of perfect hair off her shoulder. Her beautiful eyes glanced around the lunchroom, then went back to the bumbling idiot and the rude limey across the table from her. Antonio bit his bottom lip and stood, slowly making his way over to the brunette's table. Last time he did this, she cold-heartedly rejected him. This time, after he was sure she found the ring and everything he planned, she wouldn't say no. Not "couldn't", because Antonio was sure she could say no again, along with another long line of words that shouldn't be said.

When he was so close behind her that Ally stopped fighting with Arthur to watch him, he noticed it. On Lovina's left ring finger was the ring. The engagement ring he left in her coat pocket... He smiled brightly and sat down next to her. "Lovi~!" Said Italian nearly had a heart attack. "A-Antonio! Don't fucking sneak up on me, you rotten ass-" She was silenced by a pair of brightly coloured prom tickets in her face. "So, Lovi! I know you said no last time, but-" "Shut up..." Lovina took one ticket from his hands and slipped it into her backpack. "I'll go, okay? I... I'll go _with _you." The bubbly Spaniard nearly died of happiness! "Yes! Lovi, yes!" He hugged her tightly, but not tight enough to suffocate her. She smiled slightly, and hugged him back- just as tight.

**OuO**

Across the table, Arthur stared at the two, while Ally squealed in joy. "Yayy! Arty, look! Look, Arty, look!" The Englishman sighed. "Yes, Ally, I see." At that, the short haired girl pulled two tickets from her backpack, thrusting on at Arthur. Her tone changed completely. Her head was turned away, and her face was a light tint of red. "A-Arty, I know the guy is supposed to ask the girl..." Arthur blinked, before letting the whole situation sink in. "A-Ally... You're... asking _me _to prom?" She nodded. "Y-yeah."

Arthur sat there for a while, holding the ticket, and glancing from it to Ally periodically. He was going to ask her, but he hadn't bought the tickets yet. The boy _was _supposed to ask the girl... "Ally..." "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked and I know this was awkward and I'm so sorry Arthur we can just forget the whole thing-" "No."

Ally turned to him, her eyes wide. "N-no?"

"No, as in I don't want to forget this all." "O-oh..." "I'll go, okay? I mean... yes, I'll take the offer." The blonde girl grinned brightly, almost as if she was trying to out-do the sun in the watt category. "Oh my god! Yes!" She hugged Arthur excitedly, knocking him off the bench. "Oh jeez, sorry, Arty!" Prom was going to be a long night.

**OuO**

Mattie sat alone at lunch. Well, that's what it seemed like, since no one noticed her presence. She sighed once again. Her lunch had long been eaten, but the period was not even halfway over. The young Canadian took her book she was currently reading out, and flipped through the book to find the bookmarked page. In the midst of her page searching, two pieces of paper fluttered out of the book. Mattie set the book down and bent down to pick them up. Sitting back up, she noticed a prom ticket and a note. She blushed slightly and read the note.

"Yo Mattie!  
It's Gil. But, you could've guessed that, right? Anyway, prom is this Saturday! So, um, anyway, I was just wondering, since I'm sure no one else has asked you, if you would go with me! I know you're not big on social events, but hey, if it's with me, you'll go, right?"

Mattie giggled, sliding the ticket and note back into her book. She stood, made up her mind, and walked over to Gillian's table. "Hey, Mattie! Wassup?" "You could've asked in person, and I still would've said yes, silly." Gillian grinned and stood, taking Mattie by the waist and dipping her into a deep kiss.

**OuO**

To each girl that came up to him, Francis said yes to prom. By the end of lunch on only that Monday, he had 17 tickets.

**OuO**

Felicia's ponytail bounced as she laughed, telling a story to everyone there. An occasional giggle escaped her lips. "...and so that's how I discovered this great new pasta recipe!" Almost all of the table laughed, save for a certain blonde girl.

Lena sighed and her mind once again drifted back to the two slips of brightly coloured paper in her pocket. She wanted to wait for the perfect moment to ask Felicia, but she feared she might lose it if she waited for too long. Lunch was about halfway over, and time was still ticking away. Seeing earlier as her sister was confronted by a lunch monitor about PDA, she had gotten Mattie to agree. Finally, Lena leaned across the table to Felicia.

"Hey, Feli... Um... This Saturday, you know..."

Lena was never so awkward. She's never asked Felicia out to anything, save in front of a bunch of her friends! "Will you... Go with me?" The German girl handed a ticket from her pocket to the Italian, before being tackled. "YES! LENA, I CAN'T WAIT! I'LL FIND THE PRETTIEST DRESS AND WE WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN!" As the Italian rambled on, Lena couldn't help but smile.

**OuO-LITTLE EXTRA THAT I WANT TO WRITE-OuO**

Shy and nervous, he'd never done anything like this before. She was beautiful, popular, star of all the sports teams she joined. He had glasses, hardly any friends, was the star of the orchestra. But still, they had met once, and from there, they had been best friends.

Roderich slowly thought on it for a few weeks, then decided to buy two tickets. Shyly and cautiously, he faced Elizabeta. She stared, waiting for him to say something. "Yes, Roddy?" "Oh! Well, Liz, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me this weekend." He was sure she had already been asked, but it was worth a shot. "Ahah! I was waiting for you to ask!" She put on hand on her hip and pointed at him, smiling. "I was actually _hoping_ you _wouldn't_, 'cause... well... I was going to ask you." She took two tickets out of her pocket.

Roderich stared. "You were going to ask me? Well, then... I guess I could give someone else my tickets!" Elizabeta smiled. "You better. I payed good money to get these!" They both broke down in simple chuckles.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter's so short, but I just wanted to show you all how I imagined these went down heheh. The added extra with Roddy and Liz was just something I did for fun, since naturally I'm a PruGary fan, but Nova asked fro PruCan! I can't just have Hungary be ronery, can I? AHAH no, I can't.  
Anyway, I have no clue how to work this prom. I guess I should really ask, if you want to be at prom, tell me your name, personality in a nutshell, and who you'd be stalking/what you'd be doing. Excuse me if I butcher you up, but I don't know you in real life! _Probably not,_ anyway. This sounds like fun! Haha!  
****Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So Lovina's dress is actually based off my older sister's homecoming dress for 2008, except Sammi's was teal, not red. AND TOMORROW IS SAMMI'S BIRTHDAY so thank her for the wonderful dress design AND wish her a happy birthday! She IS my sister, you know. -glare-**

* * *

The gymnasium was colored with streamers and balloons, all in the theme of hearts, hot pink, and those other silly little shapes and colors that are supposed to represent attraction and love. None of this, however, was the least attracting to Lovina Vargas, who came in a sleeveless deep red dress that cut off at mid-thigh, and another dress over it made entirely of black lace. Though no one had noticed, it was hard for her to keep her eyes off the sparkling diamond on her ring finger. It had been only a few weeks since she had found it in her locker after class, with a note from her childhood crush asking her to stay with him forever. She had every reason to believe that it was a marriage proposal, though she was seventeen and Antonio was eighteen. Surely it was a prom invitation, and the ring was just a rhinestone. But even with that logic, Lovina couldn't find Antonio anywhere in the whole room full of teenagers.

The Italian brunette walked through the crowds, looking for her prince charming everywhere. After a pointless search, she saw him sitting on the edge of the stage with Francis and some girl she saw around school. Walking up to them, she kept her eyes on Antonio. "Why, don't you look lovely tonight?" Francis smiled seductively, sneaking an arm around her waist. That certain Spaniard knocked his hand away and leaned on Lovina's shoulder, still smiling that bright smile she loved so much. "Hands off, Franny. Lovi's my cute little Italian, got it?" Antonio chuckled, bending down slightly to kiss the top of her head. His lips were quickly met with a slap. "Don't touch me, you idiot." Lovina's cheeks were flushed a deep red. "Where have you been? I looked around the auditorium like, 9 times," she huffed, crossing her arms. "Oh, its okay, Lovina. He's just been here, talking with us. It's been a nice night so far," the girl smiled, pushing her dark brown hair behind her ear. "Oh!" Antonio smiled at her and took Lovina's hand tightly so she couldn't pull away. "Lovi, this is Steph! She helped set up the stage for all the performances tonight! She's a really nice girl; I bet you two would get along well!" The Italian rolled her eyes and waved a little at Steph. "I'm Lo-" "This is my girlfriend, Lovi!" Steph laughed softly and nodded. "Alright, nice to meet you, Lovina. Everyone's talking about you, you know. The whole fight with Gillian really took the whole Junior classmen by storm!"

Lovina hardly heard the three classmates talking about the whole Literature class humiliation she had gone through with that albino freak. Her mind was lost, trying to track down her actual thoughts. Antonio, the boy she had wanted to ask out for so long, called her his girlfriend. The ring… The poems… All her daydreams that kept her school work to a lowered priority, all those hopes that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her were shattered by that mere word. The ring was just a sign ownership; it was proof that she was taken, and no one else could lay a hand on her.

She would _not_ be anyone's property.

She was her own.

As her eyes filled with angry tears, Lovina ripped the ring off her finger and shoved it at Antonio, not bothering to watch and see if he caught it. She pushed him off her shoulder and ran. _Where to_, she asked herself. _The girl's bathroom? A corner?_ She decided on the second choice and slid down the wall in the farthest corner of the room. Crying, she buried her face in her hands.

"Lovina..." A soft, almost whispering voice right next to her called softly, followed by a light hand on her shoulder. "Please don't cry... Tonight is supposed to be fun..." The brunette looked up and met violet-blue eyes and a soft smile. "M-Mattie..." "Listen," the Canadian laughed a little, "Tell me whats wrong. Gillian hasn't showed up yet, and I can't find her... I have time."

**oXo**

After Lovina hesitantly explained everything to Mattie, the blonde nodded. "Lovina, he's not trying to own you. Perhaps it is a marriage proposal-" "But he-" "-even if he called you his girlfriend. It would be kind of awkward to walk up to all your friends and say, 'Hey! This is my fiancé,' don't you think?" As Mattie said this, she impersonated a big, bulky guy, probably like Lovina's grandfather who was known for being very built and living in Rome. The Italian laughed quietly, as did the Canadian. "So, just calm down and don't cry, okay? Everything is going to be alright." Lovina nodded, avoiding eye contact with the girl. "M-Mattie... This is hard for me to say... But I'm sorry. I'm sorry for constantly harassing you and Gillian. I-" Mattie shushed her with a sigh. "Lovina, it's alright. I understand how it is. Don't worry about it, okay?"

After a moment of silence, Mattie helped the shaking Lovina to her feet. "Go out there and talk to Toni. Tell him how you really feel. Clear things up between you. And most importantly, ask him what the whole thing means to him." Closing her eyes, Lovina nodded. "Thanks." She smiled slightly and ran back to where Toni and his friends were hanging around.

None of them were there.

**oXo**

Behind the stage on one side of the auditorium, Gillian was almost finished setting up the microphone stands. "Don't worry about it, Toni. That kid will get over herself." Antonio sighed, his green eyes dimly light with rejection. "Dude, seriously cheer the hell up." The albino kicked a broken speaker. "You're not gonna just give up now, are you? You have this whole night to get this through her head that you _love_ her. If you really do, bro, you got to prove it to her. She's already fallen for you. Now you just got to pick her up again." The brunette sighed again. "But first, you've got to pick _yourself_ up... Just... Please be the happy Toni that I grew up with? Please? Just think: if you actually cheer up and do your best with the band tonight, she might actually say yes to you." Antonio's eyes lit up again, and he smiled. "Y-yeah, Gil. She might... but... I have to try my hardest!" As he fist-pumped the air, Gillian threw her fist up as well.

**oXo**

It had been approximately 32 minutes, and 9 seconds. He was late.

Elizabeta leaned against the back wall in her floor-length gold ball gown, holding a cup of punch in her gloved hand. It wasn't normally like Roderich to be late to anything, especially not if it involved her. Still she waited, assuming he had some band thing to do for prom.

**oXo**

Felicia sat at a table alone, waiting for her date to prom to come sweep her off her feet and onto the dance floor. So far, there was no sign of Lena. She's stick out in a crowd, Felicia knew, because she was most likely in a tuxedo or something less feminine than the little green dress she herself was wearing.

She swirled the straw in her punch around lazily, before her older sister sat down next to her. "Oh! Lovina!" After glancing around, she blinked at her sister. "Where's Toni?" "I can't find him," Lovina mumbled before resting her head in her arms on the table.

**oXo**

Arthur sat silently at a table, sipping at the tea he had brought just for himself, instead of that disgusting fruit drink they gave out. Ally, his lovely date, had come in in a long but adorable royal blue gown, tied at one shoulder with a red bow. Before he could approach her, though, he noticed a bag she was holding, that looked as if it contained some change of clothes. Just as he went up to her, she laughed and followed Gillian - _Gillian! - _up towards the stage and behind the curtains. When he asked to talk to her, Steph told him he was not allowed backstage.

Soon, the night grew old to him. He picked up his tea and was about to leave, when everyone sat down and exploded in applause.

**oXo**

Ally stood at the lone microphone, cheering with the crowd. Instead of her dress, she wore skinny jeans and a tight, red, white and blue tank top. "Are you ready to start the night?"

The crowd erupted. Lovina just stared at the stage, before Francis took her wrist and pulled her towards it. "Let me go, you French asshole!" He sat her down at the empty table right in front of the stage, then vanished. As the confused Italian stood to go back to her sister, Ally pushed her back down, laughing like the cheerful American she was.

"This first song is dedicated to Lovina Vargas!"

* * *

**WOW A CLIFFHANGER HOW ORIGINAL /shot. This is where I leave off on this abnormally long chapter. I had to make up for my abnormally long break! So um, there will be another chapter, don't worry! I was actually planning on using this song... that I love... Hhaha...  
****BUT IF YOU KNOW A GOOD SONG ABOUT ANYTHING AT ALL, LET ME KNOW AND I MIGHT PUT IT IN HERE.  
I'm getting caught up on tons of stuff! My webcomic is back up and running, and I'm posting art on my deviantART again! (link on my profile)  
****Soooo? You guys happy with it so far? I am! This next chapter might be the last... then some omakes if I get a chance...**

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So I heard you guys missed me...? I'm sorry! D'x I totally forgot about it until I finally checked my email again and I had a ton of reviews on it saying you all wanted the ending! ^^|| I'm so sorry! So here is the finale~ I know it's really short and I'm really stupid for making it this short, BUT I finally actually got around to posting it! So yes, this is the end for our hero Antonio and his damsel Lovina~ I MIGHT write some more on it if I get bored or something, I dunno. I've actually been working on this crossover fanfic with Touhou Project and Puella Magi Madoka Magica eue It's exciting. **  
**Anyway, thank you for sticking with me this long (over a year! Ah!) and waiting ever so patiently for me to update Cx You guys mean the world to me for actually reminding me to post it! So again, thank you! Enjoy the finale! **  
**(If you have any ideas for omakes or epilogues that I might enjoy writing for this story, send me a message or shoot me a review and I'll consider it! 3)**

* * *

The band began playing almost right after that. The crowd listened intently, cheering as Antonio rocked the guitar and Gillian banged on the drums. Right away Lovina recognized the song- it was one of her favorites by Paramore, and the high school band up on stage was playing it perfectly. Roderich was on keyboard and Lena on bass, and if Lovina guessed correctly, Ally would be singing.

"I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive, so I'm gonna start over tonight, beginning with you and I. When this memory fades, I'm gonna make sure it's replaced with chances taken; hope embraced, and have I told you-

I'm not going, 'cause I've been waiting for a miracle, and it might save you. And I'm not leaving. I wont let you give up on a miracle, when it might save you!"

Ally's voice fit perfectly into the background music, completing the entire group. Lovina hardly payed attention, though, because she was busy watching Antonio with his guitar. On his necklace - which usually just held a guitar pick - he had added the ring that she had thrown at him.

Maybe Mattie was right, and maybe we was just embarrassed to say Lovina was his fiance. Lovina couldn't tell. Her mind was lost in thought while the band played awesomely up on stage. _How could she apologize?_

**oXo**

Felicia stared at the members in front of her. She had always known Lena played bass, but she had never known she was this good at it.

As Ally continued to sing, she glanced at Lovina at the closest table to the stage. She had her head down as if she were about to cry, and she stared at Antonio from under her bangs.

Felicia knew Antonio still had her diary, and she wanted it back from him as soon as possible. But she also knew Antonio would faithfully return it to Lovina in the end. This calmed her.

**oXo**

Arthur couldn't help stare at Ally. She was bouncing around the stage with the microphone, singing as though she was a professional.

Truth be told, Arthur never knew Ally could sing at all.

When she had sang the opening lines, he had nearly spit-taked his tea in amazement.

Honestly, her singing was a major turn on.

**oXo**

Mattie was awestruck. She heard Gillian play before on her drums, since she sat in the music room with her after school sometimes to listen.

But hearing Gillian play live in a band of four other people took Mattie's breath away. She banged on her drumset so perfectly in time with the rest of the song.

Mattie was so proud of Gillian she started to tear up, trying not to cry.

**oXo**

Elizabeta contemplated. She enjoyed the band and their arrangement, but she was so used to Roderich playing classical pieces.

Him using his talent to play a rock song such as this with such a strange assortment of peers intrigued her.

She didn't dislike it. It was just new to her.

She tapped her foot to the beat.

**oXo**

As the song ended, Antonio took a last strum of his guitare before reaching to take off his necklace. He decided, even after being so coldly rejected in front of the entire lunchroom, that he would risk it again, only with a bigger proposal.

He hopped off stage and walked up to Lovina. The entire gymnasium was dead silent and he kissed her cheek.

She didn't pull away.

Hoping this was a good sign, he slowly stared straight into her eyes and got down on one knee.

"I know this is sudden and I know we're still young, but Lovina Vargas... _Will you marry me...?"_

He held out the ring to her again as the entire room filled with quiet mumbles and whispers.

Lovina teared up, staring straight back at him. She hesitated. What if she said no? How would he react?

Her thought process changed.

Why _would_ she say no?

She bit her lip before nodding. "Yes. Yes. Yes, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo I will marry your sorry motherfucking ass!"

Antonio shook as he slowly and gently pushed the ring onto her left hand ring finger. He stood, only to be glomped tightly by the girl he loved so much.

His own little Italian girl.

The crowd roared, a standing ovation well deserved.

Lovina was beaming so brightly as the band on stage played a sweet song, without the rock vocals of Allison Jones. Antonio and Lovina danced together in the middle of the dancefloor.

Steph used her tech skills to move the spotlights directly on them.

Antonio and Lovina finally admitted their feelings to each other.

The rest of the night was the best night of the both of them's lives.

_The end. 3_


End file.
